coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9281 (23rd October 2017)
Plot Phelan plans alterations to Nicola's flat, creating a second bedroom. Nicola is more interested in why he sacked Seb. Phelan doesn't give her a proper answer. Anna minds the twins so that Seb can go to work as Abi Franklin is asleep. Kevin doesn't approve of Anna getting involved. Faye discovers Anna and Seb have been texting each other. Tim and Dev take the mickey out of Steve's online dating profile, with its unflattering photo. Dev takes Steve golfing to help him get fit. Alya is having trouble finding buyers to get her business off the ground. Faye tells Sophie she thinks Seb is cheating on her. Sophie advises her to have it out with him. Nicola is having second thoughts about not telling Gary. Phelan tells her the Windasses are poison. Billy has his hearing and pleads guilty to assault. A social worker, Fiona Crowley, turns up at Seb's while Anna is there. Abi thinks she's there to take the twins away and is hostile to her. Jude looks for somewhere to live should the family stay in Weatherfield. Mary offers to view a flat in Victoria Court with Angie. Fiona leaves after appointing the Franklins a family support worker. Abi doesn't want any help and thinks Anna reported them to social services. Alya asks Aidan for help in growing her business. A downbeat Aidan hits the bottle in the Rovers instead. Abi can't take any more and buys heroin from a dealer. Faye walks in as Seb is giving Anna a thank-you hug. After Anna leaves, Faye accuses Seb of having an affair with Anna. Seb is forced to tell her the truth about his awful home life. Adam and Aidan exchange barbs in the Rovers. Steve is worn out after playing golf and has to sleep it off. Seb takes Faye to meet his mum and finds her unconscious on the floor. Vinny arrives at Summer Forest Nursing Home to visit Flora but runs into Phelan instead. Cast Regular cast *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward Guest cast *Charlie Franklin - Jacob Fish *Lexi Franklin - Jasmine Fish *Fiona Crowley - Emma Matthews *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Seb Franklin's house - Hallway, living room, kitchen, stairwell and exterior *Summer Forest Nursing Home - Stairwell, corridor and Room 34 Notes *The dealer who sells heroin to Abi Franklin is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Faye confronts Seb with her suspicions; and Alya struggles to make her mark in business. Meanwhile, Phelan comes face-to-face with an old adversary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,804,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes